Scream: Wanna Play a Game?
"Wanna Play a Game?" is the third episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the ''Scream'' film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Tim Hunter with a script written by Jordan Rosenberg and Meredith Glynn. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 14th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jordan Rosenberg - Co-producer * John Shiban - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Kay Reindl - Producer * Erin Maher - Producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Jill Blotevogel - Executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed by Jill E. Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie based on concepts originally developed by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had a viewership of 872,000 people, which is up by 61,000 from the previous episode. * Executive producer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the second episode of Scream: The Series directed by Tim Hunter. He previously directed "Hello, Emma". * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series written by Jordan Rosenberg. He also writes "In the Trenches". * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series written by Meredith Glynn, who is also a story editor on the show. Her next episode as writer is "In the Trenches". * Sadly, this is not the final time that Noah Foster will lose a love interest to the Ghostface killer. In season two, Noah's girlfriend Zoe Vaughn will drown to death while locked inside of a coffin in "The Vanishing". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a trademark line of dialogue used by Ghostface in the original ''Scream'' film series. He said this to both Casey Becker and Sidney Prescott while prank-calling them. * Audrey Jensen makes reference to Wild Things in this episode. This is a 1998 thriller film that stars Kevin Bacon, Matt Dillon, Neve Campbell, and Denise Richards. Neve Campbell played Sidney Prescott in the ''Scream'' film series. * Emma Duval makes reference to The Fault in Our Stars in this episode. This is a 2014 romance movie directed by Josh Boone. It stars Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgort as well as former True Blood actor Sam Trammell. Bloopers * The word "Unknown" is mis-spelled as "Unkown" on Emma Duval's cell phone caller ID. Body Count * Featured kill: Riley Marra * With this episode, the ongoing body count for season one totals 4: :* Tyler O'Neill - Beheaded in "Pilot". :* Nina Patterson - Throat slit in "Pilot". :* Rachael Murray - Hung in "Hello, Emma". :* Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in the back in "Wanna Play a Game?". Quotes * Piper Shaw: So, Noah Foster, do you think that Brandon James just snapped that night? * Noah Foster: Nobody just snaps. I mean, a bomb doesn't become a bomb when the wick is lit. * Piper Shaw: So if Tyler O'Neill is behind the mask and the GIF, is this an homage? * Noah Foster: In my humble opinion, nobody puts on a mask and commits a murder like that just once. The real question is: who's next? .... * Riley Marra: Still haven't heard from Noah. Everything was going great on the football field, then he raced off like the McRib was back. * Brooke Maddox: He's clearly afraid to make a move, and you're to gorg' for these romantic Special Olympics. * Riley Marra: Don't be mean. * Brooke Maddox: Not mean. Brutally honest. It's a different shade of mean. .... * Noah Foster: Riley, where are you? Just look around you. Tell me what you can see. * Riley Marra: I can... see our stars. .... * Kieran Wilcox: You have no idea how utterly unprecedented you are. * Emma Duval: You can't say things like that. * Kieran Wilcox: No, you're right. I really can't. * Emma Duval: Alright, so "Fault In Our Stars" is also a no. .... * Emma Duval: : Hello. * The Killer: Hello, Emma. Got your DM. I'll answer your questions when I'm ready. So, did mommy give you the answers you were looking for? * Emma Duval: : I'm calling the police * The Killer: Say anything and I will gut her. * Emma Duval: : What do you want from me? * The Killer: Isn't it obvious? I want your trust, Emma. * Emma Duval: : Why the hell would I trust you? * The Killer: Because I'm the only one around here telling you the truth. * Emma Duval: : You're sick. I am done playing your games, and I am done with you. .... * Clark Hudson: So we are officially dealing with another possible murder. * Maggie Duval: I was up all night finishing the autopsy. The ligature marks, dislocated vertebrae, crushed larynx. You don't see this kind of trauma hanging yourself from an eight foot high ceiling fan. * Clark Hudson: So someone staged her body to look like a suicide. Why would they do that? * Maggie Duval: I wish I knew. * Clark Hudson: Rachel's wake's today. Let her family have a day to mourn. Tomorrow I'll open a murder investigation. .... * Audrey Jensen: What if you wrote him back? * Emma Duval: What? * Audrey Jensen: If this psycho did kill Rachel, I want to know the reason why. He DM'ed you, right? * Emma Duval: Yeah. * Audrey Jensen: He opened a line. Let's direct message his ass back. See also External Links * * * * Keywords California | Corpse | George Washington High School | Ghostface | Hangings | High school | Lakewood | Mask | Morgue | Psychopath | Serial killer | Shovel | Stabbing | Student | Text-stalking Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Tim Hunter Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:Meredith Glynn Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Connor Weil Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Brianne Tju Category:Tyler Perez Category:Taylor Murphy Category:Carmela Zumbado Category:Mike Mayhall Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified